


sei la mia luce

by ilenne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Betaed, Or so I've been told, Petition To Normalize Platonic Cuddles, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, forehead kisses are life, just a pinch though, marinette can and will Destroy you at mecha strike iii, plus a wee bit of angst, so don't you worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: self-indulgent 3am platonic marichat cuddles just because ;-;





	sei la mia luce

Marinette stirs awake, and is disoriented for a minute—it's…what, two in the morning?— before she remembers who lies next to her.

Behind her, technically, but technicalities be damned.

She rolls over with a fond smile on her face, recalling the previous evening spent watching cheesy rom-coms and playing Mecha Strike III with her superhero friend.

But her smile grows concerned when Chat mumbles "Princess, no…!" in his sleep and holds the pillow that somehow found its way out from under his head tighter in his arms, and she feels a melancholy pang of Something.

His mutterings grow more distressed, and in her sleep-induced cloud she—finally—realizes he's having a nightmare.

(Her heart fills with an urge to protect him from whatever demons are in his head.)

Marinette hates to wake him up, but it's better to have a cranky kitty than a skittish one, she thinks.

"Chat."

She says his name softly, trying simultaneously to wake him up but let others sleep, and for a moment, as he quiets, she thinks maybe it worked. But after waiting a few seconds it becomes clear that sleep still holds him in its grasp.

She sighs, not quite exasperatedly, and shakes his shoulder.

He snorts and slurs, "'Zit mornin yet?"

Marinette giggles. "Not quite, _chaton_. It's—" She glances at her alarm clock and discovers it's closer to three than two, but go off— "it's about a quarter to three."

"Huh?" This, she guesses, is an attempt to ask why she woke him up. "S'there an akuma?"

Damn—she'd forgotten to check. She quickly scans her room and there aren't any, thank goodness. "No, you were…having a nightmare, I think."

"Oh. Oh, right. I remember now."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, no." He smiles softly at her, and damn it, there's that pang again. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She hums quietly and smiles back.

And then she's not sure what to do, so she tucks a lock of black hair behind her ear, just for the sake of doing something.

Chat notices her awkwardness and wordlessly holds his arms out, and she sinks into his embrace, holding him just as tight as he holds her.

She's grateful to have someone to hold, platonic as it may be. His friendship is something she treasures beyond most other things, and she's comforted by the fact that she has someone to confide in about anything (who won't immediately turn it into something related to Adrien—looking at you, Alya), someone she can trust her life with.

She feels his lips press into the top of her head just before drifting off to sleep's warm hold.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't realize how hard it is to write a few hundred words of romantic ladrien fluff until you write the same amount of platonic marichat fluff in twenty minutes. go figure.
> 
> in other news, i have an [art blog](https://ilenne.tumblr.com) now! i don't have much content (yet) and i'm Slow at art :') so uh. don't expect frequent posts. you can find my main tumblr [here](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com).
> 
> xoxo Elle


End file.
